


Alice

by ElectroMagnetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroMagnetic/pseuds/ElectroMagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world from Alice Longbottom's point of view after she and her husband were tortured. Extremely short, but hopefully good writing ;) Read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

A pause in the only world she knew. No more pain. Why was there no pain? How? It didn't make sense. Nothing looked the way it used to. Not red, but white... fuzzy... like in one of those blind dreams dreams where there's no visual, only sound; a high pitched whining noise in the back of your consciousness, never stopping, annoying the hell out of you.

Her vision cleared (slightly) and she found herself looking up at a face, twisted into an expression of contempt. She felt something writhe inside her. _She knew that face._ It was something she could never forget. Those heavy curls, those dark, dark eyes. Beautiful and terrible all at the same time. She heard a horrible sound. It was coming out of her mouth. High pitched, deafeningly loud, dragging on and on and on. Fear was the feeling consuming her now, fear of this face looking down at her, fear that it would come back - that terrible pain, coursing through her whole body, never ending, never stopping.

Suddenly they were gone. All the ones who brought the pain... gone. The screaming stopped, raspy in the throat. Something warm found her way into her hand. Someone beside her. Familiar. A single word formed in the back of her head, the only one she would be able to form for forever now. _Frank._ Slowly, she wriggled herself closer to the warmth, letting the welcome feeling wash over her. Black blobs overran the white that filled her vision, and she let that consume her as well. Anything was better than... before.

!i!i!i!i!i

The other one was here again. He looked sad, like he always did. Sad but young. Just a boy, but with experiences far beyond his years, hardships he should never have had to deal with. Alice didn't think this, of course. She didn't think anything anymore. She only felt. Feelings was the only thing her battered brain was capable of producing. Now she felt sympathy. And that same warmth that she felt with the main one. The one that was always with her, holding her hand... _Frank._ Yes, that warmth was prominent in this one too.

Following her sympathy, she looked for something. A gift to give to this poor sad boy, so sad that she was starting to feel sad herself. She finally found it, pressing it into his hand and looking at him.

He said something. "Thanks, Mum." But Alice didn't understand. She never understood it when people said things.

Her face moved, her mouth turning upwards. _Smiling._ She'd never done that before. Not that she could remember, anyway. Maybe her memory was bad. But it made her feel happy. That was what she felt mattered.

She watched the boy as he left. He would come again. She knew that much. She would give him another gift. Then maybe he would be happy too, just like she was. Because to her, that was how the world worked.


End file.
